


Accost

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Humor, Other, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Nellie didn't understand how Li hadn't seen this coming.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Liam "Li" Cowles & Anya Cowles, Liam "Li" Cowles & Penelope "Nellie" Cowles, Lily "Li" Cowles & Anya Cowles, Lily "Li" Cowles & Penelope "Nellie" Cowles, Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles
Kudos: 1





	Accost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

Nellie had been standing in the entrance to the living room for almost a full minute, and it was a miracle she hadn’t laughed loud enough to get the attention of either person inside yet. But she was thankful for it, certainly, and perhaps one day the information she was now armed with would make Li thankful, too.

In the meantime, it was really just _too good_ to stand there and watch Anya accost Li, who turned pale, then baby-room-wallpaper pink, and slowly more and more fidgety with every question about how long it would be until the Speaker and Seer could come over. And would they be joining dinners, and would Li sit with them and have sleepovers like they all used to, and do awesome magic pranks with Speaker like Dad and Aunt Nellie used to talk about? Would Anya be friends with them, too? _Did she get to have more family?_

Did Li still like the Speaker?

And that was finally the breaking point, because even if Anya’s words had been vague and easily misunderstood as childish enthusiasm about Li’s “old friend,” Nellie was sure her niece was sharp enough to mean it _like that_ , in the way that made Li almost choke before standing up from the couch, patting Anya on the head, and rushing upstairs.

Nellie grinned to herself.


End file.
